This invention relates to sun visors and in particular to sun visors made of a semi-rigid material such as paper board which can be economically formed from a unitary blank of paper board and yet be adjustable to different sizes so that any particular sun visor may be used by any particular individual by simply adjusting the size of a headband to fit the particular user. Further, such sun visors may be constructed in an economical manner from a semi-rigid material such as paper board wherein the visor portion may also be used to place advertising thereon and yet be a disposable item because of the economy by which they are constructed.
Prior art sun visors include those types which have a visor or sunshade portion to which is attached to headband made of an elastic material which thereby is adjustable to fit any particular user. However, such sun visors are expensive and difficult to make inasmuch as the elastic or stretchable headband must be attached in some manner to the rigid or semi-rigid visor or sunshade. Such visors, of course, are not of the disposable type because of their cost.
Other economical sunshades can be made of a semi-rigid material such as paper board but are of rigid or fixed size, thus necessitating each individual to use a particular visor of the proper size for him. The problem therefore is to construct a sun visor that is not only economical and simple to construct to that it can be a throw-a-way or disposable item but also to so construct it that it is of adjustable size whereby any one sun visor can be adjusted to the proper size for a particular individual.